cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duo Everlasting, Reit/@comment-26012643-20170531181711/@comment-26121379-20170531211130
@Gamerozo Okay, so while your two examples are "technically" free in the sense they don't cost counterblast, guess what, they aren't free. Gluttony Dogma requires you to retire five rear guards. Not your whole field, but five rear guards. Even in Tachikaze, this is a cost. The cost is mitigated by synergy with other units, but that isn't a part of the argument. Retiring five rear guards is still a cost. Furthermore, a single combat trick (which more and more clans are getting) to kill one of the rear guards, and guess what, no restand. Vert is really good, yes, but even she isn't just "discard 3 to restand" she's actually a discard 4, because she forces you to reride. This isn't a negative thing, but it still requires you to have a Grade 3 on hand to reride with, and still costs you 3 cards on top of that. Bouncing the field is also arguably a cost, though a much less relevant one since you aren't losing card advantage. But even those skills aren't "Nextage minus CB1" If you want a Reit skill that doesn't cost a CB, it'll need an additional discard. It needs something ''to not be a free Nextage skill that also sometimes lets you attack with your vanguard 3 times. @Windman Wow, this might be the biggest misunderstanding of me I've seen on the wiki. The only thing that might be a bigger flop is "Nociel is Exarch's least favorite Angel Feather card." I LOVE Duos. I've played Duos since they came out, and I'm one of the first people always advocating for new support, ''and I know what I'm talking about when I say your idea is bad. "CB1 on something that should synergize with Reit in Duos, let me laugh..." This makes me even more questioning. Do ''you ''use Reit in Duos? Because in most Reit decks, pretty much the most devestating turn is when you Breakride Reit onto Meer, since it lets you hit with your rear guards, bounce your field for combos with Cikola to gain large power or Peace to draw a bunch of cards while calling an additional two rear guards for extra attacks. And it costs you a net CB3. So you're trading in one devestating CB3-costing turn for an arguably even more devestating one. Unless, of course, you're you, and are advocating what? Bushiroad should make a card that lets you CB2 to get three vanguard attacks with a total of 7 trigger checks? There's only one combo I'm aware of that costs CB2 to restand the vanguard twice consistent enough to work, in Murakumo, and requires an extensive turn with very precise rear guard comboing, and that empties almost all your field and only gets you up 6 drive checks. But no, Bushiroad should give a deck the ability to do BETTER than that without relying on any rear guards at all. That is so unbalanced it isn't even funny. A play that lets you restand your vanguard twice just off the skills of your vanguards SHOULD be costing you a lot of CB. How could you say otherwise with a straight face?